


The Skies We've Travelled

by Celestialfeathers



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, At least to me, Companion!Sam, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I tried to mesh both canons as well as I could, It has a different feel though, Let's hope it worked, Only a little humor, The summary is technically what the story is about, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialfeathers/pseuds/Celestialfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets the Doctor at a park one day, and it changes his life forever. Their friendship leads them on many adventures, and helps them through the dark spots of their lives. Then an adversary from the Doctor's past entwines with Sam's destiny, creating the biggest obstacle they have ever had to face, and their friendship could be their only saving grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trustworthy Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I actually included a lot of little references to SPN canon that aren't actually plot related, so have fun looking for those. I tried my hardest to combine the fandoms, but the Supernatural fandom is my main fandom. If you're reading for Doctor Who, I'd love feedback on my characterization on the Doctor (same goes for my Supernatural characters too). If there's anything you'd like me to include, put it in a review, and I'll see what I can do. I have the main plot sketched out, but I can always add things. Thanks for reading!

Sam met the Doctor when he was twelve. 

It seemed so coincidental at the time, so happenstance. His dad was away on a hunt somewhere, so he was out in the park, trying to relieve the boredom of a summer of nameless motels and friendless days. Suddenly, he saw a golden retriever come bounding straight at him, an oddly dressed man with a bowtie running after the golden canine. Sam launched himself at the dog as it ran past, careful not to get in the way of teeth or claws. After a brief tussle, he held on to the struggling dog with all the force his body could manage.

"Don't worry, I've got him." He said to the man before turning to the dog.

"It's going to be okay," he cooed quietly in attempt to calm the distraught dog down.

Sam glanced up at the man curiously. 

"Is this your dog, sir?"

The man laughed, though it sounded a bit like he'd been crying. Sam dismissed that thought once the man started talking, with a British accent that seemed out of place in Southern Wisconsin.

"I can't believe you got him! He's a big dog, after all. And please, don't call me 'sir'. My name's the Doctor. Usually. Sometimes not."

"Well, the Doctor, that's a weird name. My name's Sam. Sam Winchester." He grinned suddenly. "Usually. Sometimes not."

"Winchester. Isn't that a type of gun? I don't like guns. I mean, I like you, and you'll like me, but guns are nasty, nasty things. Try and avoid them."

Sam snorted. "You'd _love_ my dad."

"Really?"

"I was being sarcastic. He's got a gun collection. Which, by the way, he will use on you if you try to abduct me."

"Why would I-" the Doctor appeared to reconsider. "Fair enough. He won't try to kill me if we just sit and talk, right?"

"As long as you don't try and take me anywhere, we should be fine."

The Doctor plunked himself down next to Sam, stretching out his long legs. He turned to the boy sitting next to him with a smile.

"So, Sam, what do you want to do with your life?"

Sam paused. This was new. No one ever really asked him that. Well, outside of school, which didn't really count. His automatic response was that he wanted to carry on the family business, which to his classmates meant being a mechanic. He'd never thought about it with real effort.

"Well," he began slowly, "I'd like to travel the stars and see things that no one else has." When Sam paused, the Doctor made a little 'go on' gesture. "I'd like to save worlds and galaxies and universes, because there's always someone that needs saving." He laughed, somewhat self conscious.

The Doctor's eyes were alight.

"What if I told you that we could travel the sky and visit planets in different galaxies and save whole civilizations, and all you had to do was come with me in that blue box over there?" The Doctor asked, gesturing to a police box at the end of the park.

"Then I'd be a gullible kid going somewhere with a stranger that didn't even give me candy, and that'd be outside of our 'don't try to take me anywhere' deal."

"To be fair, I'm not trying to abduct you, just trying to show you the entirety of time and space. And as for the candy, there's candy in other universes too. I should know. I've invented some of them."

"Sorry, Doctor, but you're crazy." Sam stood, uncomfortable. The Doctor had been fairly nice for a stranger, and there was something that was compelling about him that Sam just couldn't pin down, but this was crossing the line.

"That's what other people would say if you told them about the monsters."

Sam turned around to face the Doctor again.

"What?"

"The monsters that you and your dad hunt. The life you've always wanted to get away from, and now you can. In my timeline, you already have. See, I can travel through time, and for me, we've already met."

"Time travel is impossible. Even if it wasn't, you could have found out about that some other way. Why should I trust you?"

"One word. The one word you told me to tell you right now."

"And what would that _possibly_ be?"

"Dean."

Sam felt the blood drain from his face. No one knew about Dean except his dad. _He_ wasn't even supposed to know about his brother, the one who had died carrying him out of the fire. He only knew because he'd stolen his dad's journal while his dad was in a drunken coma.

"How... how do you know about him?"

"You told me, Sam. You told me that this is what I said to you when we met. Just look in the box, please. You'll see that I'm not lying."

Sam gave him a suspicious look, then asked, "I can leave whenever I want, right?"

"Of course, but we'll have so much fun, you won't want to."

"That doesn't sound even a _little_ creepy," Sam muttered. He glanced at the Doctor, weighing his options. "One look in that box. If there isn't something in there that makes me believe you, I'm going to scream and leave."

"Of course." 

The Doctor bounded to his feet and Sam followed, standing warily. The dog, who had been forgotten during the conversation, whined softly. 

"Who does he belong to?" Sam asked.

"The owner should be along soon. At least, according to you."

Sam opened his mouth to ask another question, but before he could start to speak, a harried looking woman ran over to them.

"Hello, is that my dog? I let Riot outside and didn't realize the gate was unlocked until a minute ago."

Sam looked slightly stunned, so the Doctor said, "Yes, I do believe that it is your dog. He's a dear, not a bother at all."

"Oh, thank you! I'm so sorry about all of that." She said, then began to herd the dog back to her house.

Sam turned to the Doctor slowly. "May I see this magical box now?"

The Doctor gave a blinding grin. "After you."

Sam walked over to the blue box unsurely. He was either making the stupidest decision of his life, or the best. He _really_ hoped it was the latter. Standing in front of the box, he tried to open the door, but to no avail.

The Doctor grinned and said, "Right. Forgot about that." With a snap of his fingers, the door opened. 

Sam stepped inside, then stopped in awe at the sight ahead of him.

Coming up behind Sam, the Doctor said, "Told ya."

Taking a few steps into the space ahead of him, Sam grinned suddenly. "It's awesome in here! This kind of reminds me of the time my dad and I faced this witch who had shoved an entire house into one room. Of course, I didn't know about that little detail, since I wasn't exactly conscious when she dragged me in there and anyways, it was just a house. This, though, this is amazing!"

"Glad you think so, Sam." The Doctor was smiling, but instead of the bright grin he had sported previously, it had faded to a sad and nostalgic smile. Sam didn't notice, still absorbed in the beautiful machine.

"You said you could take me to other planets. Does that mean there are aliens?" Sam paused, squinting slightly. "Wait. Are _you_ an alien? This doesn't seem like human technology that I've ever seen."

"Guilty. I _am_ an alien. A Time Lord, actually. This beauty is a TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically, it's like a spaceship and time machine combined with a bit of woosh for good measure."

"Woosh?"

"You know, woosh." The Doctor made a little gesture, possibly representing the TARDIS, possibly all of time and space.

"... Right. So, what now? Are we going to go somewhere?"

The Doctor looked a little sheepish. "Well... You didn't actually tell me about what we did next. Where and when do you want to go?"

Sam looked almost giddy at the choice, _anywhere and anywhen he wanted!_ He could go to the moon, to Mars, to beyond the Milky Way. He could go back to the age of dinosaurs or forward to an age of what he assumed would be robots. The decision was endless. A sudden thought struck him, making his smile waver a bit.

"Hey, Doctor, we go on a lot of adventures later, right?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Yes, all sorts of adventures! However, next time you see me, I won't remember you. This is the last time I'll see you, but the first time you've seen me. So, in a way, this is both our last grand adventure and the first of many to come."

"Oh." Sam paused, lost in thought, a bittersweet expression on his face. "I was wondering if- if we could visit my mom and my brother. Before I was born. I want to see what it was like, what _they_ were like. I'm assuming that we can't save them, because of the paradox. We can't, can we?"

The Doctor's grin faded, and he looked at Sam with eyes full of age and an air of seriousness for the first time since Sam met him.

"No, we can't save them, but we can go see them. I would be honored to take you."


	2. Things We Hold Dear

Bright light was Sam's first impression when he stepped out of the TARDIS. The second was laughter, young and innocent. Blinking away the spots in his vision, he saw that they were in a park, not too dissimilar from the one they left. For a second, he wondered if he'd been tricked, that this was all some sort of joke. Upon inspection, however, it was different. The field was larger here, with various families picnicking on the rolling hills. The play structure was comparatively small, with a few preschoolers climbing on the monkey bars and running around with abandon.

With a sudden jolt, he remembered why he was there. He glanced around the area and spotted his dad reclining on a blanket with a blonde haired woman whose head was thrown back in a laugh. His dad looked happier now then Sam could ever remember. 

He felt a small tug at his hand, startling him from his reverie. A small boy with straw colored hair was staring up at him with huge, doe-like eyes.

"Mister, are you magic?" The boy asked in a bright voice. Sam grinned at the kid, struck by the awe on the kid's face.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you appeared in a big blue box out of _nowhere_!"

"I'm going to tell you a secret, okay?" The boy nodded excitedly. "My name's Sam. I'm not magic, but I'm from the future. That box is my spaceship and time machine."

The boy's eyes widened. "Wow." He paused, then whispered loudly, "Am I a superhero in the future?"

"I don't know, what's your name?"

"Dean!"

Sam paused, brain on freeze for a moment. He opened his mouth but couldn't squeeze anything past the tightness in his throat.

"Yeah," he finally managed, kneeling down to Dean's level to look him in the eye. "You're a superhero. _My_ hero, actually. When I was really little, you saved me from a burning building. That's why I came back here." Sam wiped at his teary eyes surreptitiously. "I wanted to tell you that you're the greatest superhero ever."

"Even better than Superman?" Dean asked.

" _Way_ better than Superman." Sam responded, chuckling softly. "So, Super Dean, can I play with you?"

"Yeah!" The toddler squealed delightedly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent cheering Dean on and getting into races, where Sam deliberately allowed Dean to catch him, always resulting in tickling somehow. Too soon, it seemed, John and Mary headed over to pick up their son.

"Hey, Dean," John said, interrupting a game of chase. The toddler grinned at his dad while Sam straightened unconsciously. 

"Daddy!" The toddler shrieked, running at the dark haired man. 

Sam loitered awkwardly off to the side, wondering if that was his cue to head back to the TARDIS, when John glanced at Sam, then asked his toddler loudly, "And who's your friend, Dean?"  
"Sam! He's from the future, and he says that I'm going to be a superhero!" Dean said enthusiastically.

John laughed once, a booming sound. "Are you now?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, good for you, kiddo. Remember, though," John paused dramatically, assuming an air of mock seriousness. "With great power comes great responsibility."

"Hey," a voice said from next to him said. He jumped slightly, unaware that someone had joined him. His dad, his _real_ dad, not this smiling incarnation of him, would be pissed if he knew that Sam had let his guard down this much. He turned to face the speaker, and was met with his mom's smiling face, the one he had only ever seen in a picture.

"I saw you playing with my son earlier, and we had extra cookies from our picnic, and I was wondering if you'd like one." 

Sam stared slightly. It was his biggest fantasy, his mom giving him cookies and smiling at him warmly like she did in his dad's battered and faded photograph. This was the fantasy that kept him company in the long hours when his dad was out on a hunt, or when the ache of loneliness ate at his very soul.

Recovering himself, he said, "I'd love one." 

He accepted the offered cookie and took a bite. "This is delicious, thank you!"

"I'm glad you like them. They're home made." She gave a wry grin. "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't make a killer chocolate chip cookie?"

Sam grinned back. "An excellent one, I'm sure. Besides, you have a wonderful son, you know."

She lit up even more, which Sam hadn't thought possible. "He is, isn't he? Such a bright kid, he has real potential."

Sam swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'm sure he'll make you proud."

She looked off into the distance dreamily. "Yes, he will. I can tell." Snapping back to Sam at a particularly shrill shriek that Sam had found was Dean's trademark at this age, she smiled apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, but I should get back to my family now. It was nice meeting you!"

She ran over to her son and husband, laughing at the sight of them sprawled out on the ground. Sam, already forgotten in wake of the toddler's squeals of laughter, walked towards the TARDIS, knowing he would soon be nothing but a half remembered face among many others, nothing of real importance to this idyllic little family in Kansas. His next bite of the cookie tasted like chocolate and ash.


End file.
